Insect series gundam wing oneshots
by Hazel Eyes401
Summary: A little series of oneshots on how the characters of gundam wing react to all of the creepy crawlers that fly and crawl. First up is Duo Maxwell. Please read and review, all criticisms are welcome. Attempted humor.
1. Buzz

_**Buzz**_

By_ Hazel Eyes 401_

XXXXXXX

**A/N: I do not own gundam wing or any of the characters in this fan fic. I'm trying to write a little series on how the characters in gundam wing react to all of the creepy crawlers.**

**Enjoy. Please read and review.  
**

XXXXXXX

_Buzzzzzzz, Buzzzzzz._

Duo twitched his nose as he napped on the grass outside of their newest safe house which is currently located in a mountain range somewhere on the North American continent.

_Buzzzz, Buzzzz._

The irritating noise grew louder until it neared his ears and started Duo awake.

"Man that was one crazy dream. I thought Wufei was going to shave my hair off. Maybe I should stop teasing Wuffie so much, but it's too just too much fun seeing his reactions. Oh well, maybe I'll stop one day." Duo stretched his arms out and slowly sat up.

_Buzzzzz, Buzzzzz._

'_There's that sound again. So it wasn't a dream. Then what is making that buzzing noise?'_ Duo looked around and was surprised to see a small yellow and black six legged insect with wings flying into his vision.

"AHHHHH, IT'S A BEE!" Duo jumped up screaming and running out of the backyard into the front yard where Wufei sat cross legged in deep meditation, only disturbed by the screaming braided pilot of gundam 02.

Wufei continued to ignore him as Duo screamed around the yards. Regrettably only he and Duo were left at the house because Heero and Trowa were out on missions and Quatre was visiting one of his many sisters in outer space. This left Wufei to deal with the overactive and mostly hyper pilot, and even fewer peaceful days to meditate.

'_Maybe if I ignore him, he will go away.'_ Wufei thought as he tried to ignore Duo as he continued to scream and flail around. Wufei soon realized the sooner he dealt with Duo, the sooner he would have peace and quiet to continue his meditation.

"Duo what are you doing?" Wufei opened his eyes and asked the frantic pilot as he started running in the front yard. Soon Wufei spotted a bee fly around his head and move on.

"THEY'RE..SO..MANY..BEES!" Duo managed to scream as he continued to run around and swat the air.

"You do realize the more you run, the more of them will come at you." Wufei slowly asked him as he neared the porch.

"I'M NOT ABOUT TO STOP AND GET STUNG!" Duo yelled back as he paused at the porch just to run away from the growing swarm behind him.

"If you just stop and remain calm, then they will not sting you." Wufei patiently declared as more bees gathered around in the front.

Duo happened to glance at the porch and see more bees starting to fly around the kitana wielding pilot still sitting patiently and completely ignoring the insects. Sadly as he was looking at Wufei he wasn't looking at his feet and fell over a tree limb to crash on the ground and freeze.

Duo didn't dare move as he heard more and more buzzing surrounding his ears he silently freaked out in his head but sadly couldn't move. At seeing Duo's plight, Wufei slowly got off the porch completely ignoring the buzzing annoyances around the front porch. He walked over to the 02 pilot and sat beside the pilot, noticing that the bees were starting to move on and leave the two pilots alone.

"So let me get this straight, you're afraid of a few bumble bees?" Wufei asked Duo who still lay face down on the gound, so he didn't understand his mumblings.

"Come again." Wufei asked Duo as he slowly picked his head off the ground.

"That is not just a few bumble bees it is an entire hive." Duo exclaimed as he started to get up.

"I don't think 10 bees can be considered a hive, besides they're flying away now." Wufei told him as Duo sat up completely.

"Those bees are nothing to joke about. Those things will sting a person just for the thrill." Duo grumbled to Wufei as he continued to calm down. Duo then noticed the bumble bees were slowly dispersing.

"You do know that once a bumble bee stings anything, it dies right?" Wufei paused to ask. "Besides you're a gundam pilot, isn't it a little ridiculous to fear a tiny insect?" Wufei finally asked Duo.

"Bees can't get into the Deathscythe besides when I'm in my gundam I can just destroy them with no problems." Duo exclaimed to Wufei and finally noticed all of the bees had left.

"I guess you were right, Wuffie. But how did you stay still with all of those bees flying around?" Duo asked the now smirking Shenlong pilot.

"The key is to be calm and patient. I achieve this through meditation you should really try it out sometime." Wufei finished explaining to Duo.

"Yeah right, I'm not about to sit down for hours, it's too boring. If you'll excuse me, I have to go call an exterminator." Duo finished talking to Wufei as he got up to go into the safe house.

"Finally peace and quiet once again," Wufei contentedly spoke to nature as he closed his eyes and continued to meditate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Did you enjoy this oneshot? Please tell me what you think about this oneshot. All criticisms are welcomed.**


	2. Scream

Scream

By _Hazel Eyes 401_

**XXXXXXX**_  
_

**A/N: I don't own Gundam wing or any of the characters. Today we see what Relena Peacecraft fears and how she reacts. Please read and review. Enjoy**

**XXXXXXX  
**

A beautiful spring day in the Sanc kingdom, it is true that there still is a war going on and sadly the little Sanc kingdom supporting total pacifism seemed to make quite a lot of enemies. That brings us to the small group just coming back from a gathering of peaceful nations. Returning to her mansion Relena Peacecraft stepped out of her car and walked up the steps to enter her home. She was followed closely by Heero Yuy and Quatre Winner, two gundam pilots turned bodyguard, and Leucrezia Noin. As she entered her home, she began moving toward the stairs to her room on the second floor.

"That was a very successful meeting." Quatre exclaimed to Relena as she stopped at the stairs.

"Yes, it was. Maybe it would have gone better if we didn't have those weapons." Relena motioned outside where two Taurus suits were being loaded back into the hangar that lay underneath the Sanc kingdom.

"I know that you don't like the mobile suits, Ms. Relena. We just want to protect you." Noin closed the door and looked up to Relena who stood at the foot of the stairs still looking out the window.

"Yes I know. I just hope this war will end soon." Relena finished speaking as she continued going upstairs to her room and change into her more comfortable school clothes.

Noin, Quatre and Heero were left at the bottom of the stairs to talk about the meeting.

"I know how much she despises weapons, but they are needed to protect her. I won't let the Sanc kingdom be destroyed again!" Noin was frustrated from all of the threats that were beginning to circulate from Romefeller and other more hostile nations.

"I think she is just too kind. She doesn't like the thought of people dying, even if it is for a noble cause." Quatre mused to the little group.

"Relena doesn't understand how the real world works. She is too preoccupied with her vision of peace that she doesn't see any danger at all. It makes her a sitting target." Heero finished talking as both Quatre and Noin looked over to him.

They would have spoken more, but they suddenly heard blood curdling screams and several thuds from objects hitting the wall. Everyone ran up the stairs following the screams of Relena to her room, where Heero knocked down the door with his gun drawn. He burst into the room so fast he had to duck a book that Relena threw, almost hitting him.

Quatre and Noin soon entered the room and looked around for the intruder, and saw no one.

"Ms. Relena, what happened?" A very concerned Quatre asked the frightened dignitary as she stood beside a book shelf grabbing more ammunition as she pointed to the opposite wall. There on the wall was a rather large garden spider.

"Sp-sp-spider!!!!! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!" Relena screamed out as she hurled another book to the wall, missing the spider. It's movement only caused more screams from the distressed young woman.

No one seemed to move, all of them shocked that a woman working for total pacifism would demand a creature be killed, even if it is an insect.

"It's just a spider." Heero admitted to Relena who was slowly walking around to stand behind him, completely terrified of the eight-legged creature.

"N-N-No, it's not. It's a monster with eight hairy legs, eyes and fangs. AAAAHHHHHHH!" Relena finished nearly screaming in Heero's ear if he hadn't move slightly away in the last second.

"Someone please kill it!" Relena finished ranting and didn't even notice Heero pull a gun out and aim for the insect that seemed to have frozen at the spot from the young Peacecraft's frantic scream.

"Mission accepted." Heero slowly said as he began to pull the trigger.

"HEERO, you can't shoot it!" Quatre yelled at Heero who was carefully taking aim, no one noticed that Noin had quietly left the room.

"Why not? I'm not going to miss." Heero explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"I don't doubt that you won't miss and I'm pretty sure that no one else will miss the small bullet hole that will be in the wall or the screaming people in the streets when they hear a gun go off." Quatre talked sense into Heero as he lowered his gun and reluctantly put it back in the holster. Heero then gave Quatre a questioning look to drag out a solution from the blonde gundam pilot.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Heero asked Quatre as he turned around to look for a shoe. Neither of them noticed that Noin had come back into the room until they were surprised by a loud thud as they looked up to see Noin with a phone book slammed against the wall. She pulled it back to see the withered corpse of the spider, dead as a door nail.

"Is it dead?" Relena asked in a quiet voice, still hiding behind Heero.

"Yes, it is dead. I'm a little surprised at you I didn't think you would be afraid of a spider." Noin exclaimed to the young girl who was coming around from behind the brown haired gundam pilot.

"Well, they are very scary just the thought of them makes me squirm!" Relena shivered as she backed out of the room, still terrified. "What if there are more of them in here? I'm not coming back into this room until it has been properly fumigated." Relena spoke as she continued to back out the door and stand just outside the hallway.

"Would it be wrong to state that scientists have determined that the average person will eat 4 spiders in their sleep over their lifetime?" Heero spoke to the group of three and didn't notice Relena until they all heard a squeak and a thud as Relena fainted from the thought of her swallowing spiders.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**A/N: I had fun writing this oneshot. The truth is I have literally thrown things and books at a spider when I suddenly found it in my room or in the hallway. To say the least, no spider has lived after it has crossed my path. I would not leave or sleep until I knew for certain that any spider was a mess of goo before I would rest.**

**Anyway the next person will be hilarious and his fear will hopefully make you laugh. Find out who it is when I post it. **

**Please read and review and tell me if you want someone in the series to have a fear of insects that would be hilarious to write. **


	3. Skeeter Eater

Skeeter Eater

By _Hazel Eyes401_

XXXXXXXX

**A/N: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters portrayed in this fan fiction. Enjoy and please read and review.**

XXXXXXXX

Trowa and Duo returned to their new safe house located somewhere in the south of Canada from a very successful mission.

"That was great." Duo happily exclaimed to his quieter companion as they entered the house.

"Yes, it was. Destroying 5 OZ bases was most fortunate maybe this will hinder their forces." Trowa replied to his more active friend and fellow gundam pilot.

"Maybe, just maybe! Come on Trowa, we did more damage than what you think. It will take OZ weeks if not months to repair all of the damage that we did in just one day." Duo cheerily explained to his friend.

They heard something very odd when they entered the house. The two heard someone jump and a thud, like something had fallen down from a rather tall height. Then they heard it again. This was strange because all five gundam pilots stayed in the same house but Heero and Quatre were currently on a mission as bodyguards for Relena Peacecraft. The only person left in the house was Wufei Chang, the pilot of the 05 gundam, Nataku. Expecting the worse, Duo and Trowa pulled out their guns and slowly made their way to the back of the house where Wufei stayed.

They moved ever slowly as they continued to hear the thumping and bumping coming from the back room. This rhythm was only broken with a few sparse Chinese words uttered from the very frustrated pilot. Both Duo and Trowa crept along the wall until they silently opened the door and Duo jumped in first as Trowa followed close behind. Duo immediately regretted going in as he saw Wufei jump from his bed and swing a wooden sword down hard against the wall. Unfortunately he missed and hit Duo in the head instead. (A/N: I know that Wufei has a real sword but I am assuming that he doesn't want to slash the room into ribbons using his real sword. So I gave him a wooden one – lucky for Duo.)

"Darn it, Maxwell, you got in the way." Wufei complained to Duo who slowly fell to the ground as he was knocked unconscious.

"I don't think he had much choice seeing as you hit him as soon as he walked in. Why are you jumping around and hitting random stuff anyway?" The tall gundam pilot quietly asked the Chinese boy as he began looking around frantically, not even paying attention to Duo who was slowly regaining consciousness.

"Man, Wufei what was that for?" Duo slowly sat up to watch the Chinese pilot completely ignore him. Wufei spotted his target and readied his wooden sword into an attack position and crept to a side of the room before jumping up and swinging hard, hitting the wall and knocking down a picture of an ocean seascape. As Wufei landed on the ground, both Duo and Trowa finally saw what the Chinese pilot was getting so worked up about, a rather large looking mosquito with large wings and extremely long legs.

"Hey, it's a skeeter eater." Duo stated to the group, Wufei gave him a look of annoyance and Trowa looked at Duo very puzzled.

"A what?" Trowa asked Duo about the strange name.

"A Skeeter Eater, it's one of those bugs that eats mosquitos. It's really called a Mosquito Hawk but the nickname is easier to remember." Duo explained to a very confused Trowa.

"What it is _is_ an annoyance even greater than Duo." Wufei growled out to the two as he stood up and spotted the bug dancing along the walls and on the ceiling. "WHY WON'T THAT INFURIATING CREATURE LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" Wufei yelled up at the mosquito hawk that just continued to move on. "It's just like Duo in every way." Wufei mumbled under his breath so no one heard his rantings.

"Come on, Wuffie. Those won't hurt you one bit, in fact they help by eating all of the mosquitoes that they can." Duo cheerily told Wufei as he glared up at the braided pilot.

"That THING needs to get out of my ROOM!" Wufei yelled at the two pilots who took a step back for fear of their health at the irrational pilot. "NOW, help me kill it or get out!" Wufei spoke through clutched teeth as he began looking for his target.

"I'll go get the flyswatter." Trowa softly spoke as he turned to go to the kitchen, leaving Duo and Wufei to look for the mosquito hawk that suddenly disappeared.

"I can't believe that you are afraid of a mosquito hawk." Duo almost snickered at the other pilot.

"I didn't laugh at you when you were attacked by those bees now did I?" Wufei shot back as he began to slowly pace the room.

"No, but come on you afraid of a skeeter eater is a little funny." Duo chuckled and turned only realizing his mistake at seeing an angry Wufei who slowly walked toward him.

Trowa was walking back from the kitchen with the retrieved flyswatter to find Wufei was effectively beating up Duo with his wooden sword leaving bruises on Duo's arms and legs. They only stopped when they heard a loud smack as Trowa killed the mosquito hawk as it landed near the door frame. Wufei only looked up at Trowa before he began attacking Duo again.

Duo woke up the next day black and blue. He would NEVER tease Wufei about his little fear of a certain critter ever again.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Not as funny as it was in my head but I hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review and let me know if there are things that I can improve on.**

**Let me know if you have an idea for a gundam wing character to fear an insect that would be funny.**


	4. Fuzzy

_Insect Series: Fuzzy_

By Hazel Eyes 401

XXXXXXXX

**A/N: I do not own Gundam Wing. Gundam wing belongs to Bandai and the creators.**

XXXXXXXX

It was another beautiful Spring day in the Sanq Kingdom. Dorothy Catalonia was walking down a garden path with Relena Peacecraft, the director of the Peacecraft school for pacifists. They had just ended their classes and were heading to the gymnasium where the fencing lessons would be occurring.

"Ms. Relena, you gave another wonderful lesson in class today. You really are a great inspiration to the rest of us." Dorothy politely complemented the pacifist once again.

"Dorothy, I do appreciate your complements and your input, but I'm not sure that you are always as honest as you proclaim." Relena was talking to Dorothy as they continued down the path, walking underneath several Cherry blossom trees in bloom.

"These blossoms are wonderful and they perfectly reflect your character. These trees blossom just as this kingdom and the pacifist belief are blossoming once again." Dorothy continued speaking as they stopped underneath the tree to enjoy the view.

As they stopped, Dorothy felt something odd on her arm. She looked over to her arm as she felt a creature crawling up her arm. As she looked on her arm she saw a fuzzy long creature that was black with green spots. She recognized the creature and screeched as she flailed her arm effectively throwing the fuzzy creature onto a park bench in front of the base of the tree.

"THAT VILE CREATURE! You will die." At this proclamation, she pulled out her rapier and preparing to stab it when Relena grabbed her arm.

"Dorothy stop, it is just a caterpillar." Relena attempted to claim the freaked girl.

"That beast is the most disgusting and vile creature on the face of the Earth, they should all die." Dorothy proclaimed as she pulled her arm from the Peacecraft's grasp.

"Yes, right now they do not look very appealing but in a few weeks they will grow and change into a beautiful butterfly." Relena tried to talk the blonde girl into leaving the caterpillar alone to live.

"I don't care if that beast does turn into a butterfly I can't stand the sight or feel of those insects. And another thing –" Dorothy cut her sentence off as she felt something fall onto her head that was very light.

Relena was shocked to see the girl screaming and running around.

"Dorothy, if you just stop." Relena backed away at the frantic girl swinging her rapier every which way.

"GET IT OFF ME!!! GET IT OFF!!!" Dorothy screamed as she slowed down for Relena to pick the caterpillar off of Dorothy's head and gently place it on the tree.

"There you go, run along and stay away from Dorothy." Relena quietly admonished the little insect that started creeping away. She wasn't disturbed in the least at Dorothy's cold glare behind Relena's back.

"How can you be kind to that creature?" Dorothy asked Relena as she warily eyed the fuzzy creature slinking up the cherry blossom tree.

"It's simple really, I just realize that this creature just wants to live in peace. These are the same principles that I teach in the class, the same class that you take I might add." Relena smiled at the still frazzled blonde girl.

"I listen and I learn but that doesn't mean that I apply those lessons to real life, Ms. Relena." Dorothy coyly replied as she continued on the path, temporarily forgetting she was carrying her rapier over her shoulder so she didn't notice the blade disturb the lower branches. She also didn't notice the little fuzzies that fell onto her shoulder and head.

As Dorothy felt the caterpillars in her hair and on her arms, she did the expected and screamed while attacking all of the caterpillars. She successfully flung all of the caterpillars off of herself and proceeded to kick and stomp the ground, amazingly missing all of the caterpillars in her vision. Looking up at the tree she started attacking the tree with her rapier she lunged at the tree and impaled one caterpillar. That one caterpillar satisified Dorothy's anger but it cost her the rapier as the rapier snapped in two, the upper half and tip imbedded in the tree while she held the hilt and lower half.

Almost screaming again, she kicked the tree with the sole of her foot but this did her little good seeing as it dropped more caterpillars on her head. Dorothy stood there in shock before she broke down and screamed again.

Now, all of this screaming and attacking the docile trees was attracting a lot of unwanted attention. The girls in the class had been walking up the path and stopped a ways back upon seeing Dorothy hysterically attacking a defenseless tree. Paegan had also walked up to see what the matter was and didn't know how to act – he didn't know if he should knock the poor girl out or let her continue her suffering (it was no secret that he did not approve of a Catalonia being at the school since she was connected to the Romafeller foundation).

The two gundam pilots, Quatre Winner and Heero Yuy, had also walked up to see what the fuss was all about. They too, didn't know what to do as Dorothy continued to fuss and freak out from all of the fuzzy caterpillars.

All the while Relena stood back from the distraught girl and slowly hesitated as she quietly walked up to Dorothy still under the Cherry Tree. She gently took hold of the girls arm and pulled her out from under the tree and onto the path where she pulled the caterpillars off one by one.

Quatre walked up and began helping Relena pull the caterpillars off. Dorothy, still in shock, was led to the nurse's office where she would see a physician.

As the crowd dispersed from the path, Paegan was left to think to himself and his thoughts were not too kind.

"Well, if that's all it took to get rid of her, I would have told her about the caterpillars weeks ago." Paegan quietly said before he walked off back to his office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Dorothy fans please don't hate me or flame. I just am not the biggest fan of Dorothy. Besides, she is surprisingly hard to write for.**

**Please read and review and let me know if there are any more creepy crawlers that you want the gang to fear. **


	5. Monster

_Insect Series: Monster_

_By: HazelEyes 401_

XXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, this show belongs to its creator and Bandai.

A/N: _'Italics'_ indicate character thoughts for all of my stories.

XXXXXX

'_Horrible...'_

'_Monster...'_

'_Deceiver...'_

'_Acting all innocence before it attacks its' unsuspecting prey.'_

'_I have never seen such cannibalism in my entire life, and I have seen a lot.'_

Trowa Barton was looking on his computer in horror, although his face was not very expressive. He still could not believe his eyes. The gundam pilots were living in southern Canada at their latest safehouse. They ended staying there longer than they thought.

The typical duration for staying in a single safe house is 2 weeks this was to keep the pilots safe from any OZ soldiers finding all of the pilots in one place. It had worked out well until just recently. Now the team was split up into two groups: Quatre and Heero were in the Sanq kingdom while Trowa, Duo and Wufei were stuck in the safe house following orders. Their orders were getting regular, destroy an OZ base in the nearest area, retrieve OZ data, and destroy the OZ mobile suits. While Quatre and Heero were protecting Relena Peacecraft in the Sanq kingdom, the others were left with bringing OZ down.

There have been a few complications recently, OZ has been getting suspicious and closed off all of the surrounding roads and highways. This wasn't as serious as it sounded, but the owners of the safe house – some very good friends of Quatre who were also pacifists – were prevented from coming back to their cabin. They had a garden that needed some attention. Unfortunately none of the guys were trained in the craft of caring for a garden, it was a little useless in outer space and besides that they were being trained to pilot the Gundams.

It was the need to learn about this useful hobby that brought all three gundam pilots to the library, where Trowa was looking up the finer points of gardening. Wufei and Duo went out to get all of their other supplies. It was unanimously decided that Trowa would gather the information on gardening since he was the least suspicious of the group.

It was while surfing in the gardening section on the internet that he chanced upon a chemical free pest control, i.e. an insect sentinel to protect the garden. He just wasn't expecting said sentinel to be so vicious. An insect that was not even 5 inches long could kill small birds and mice. The absolute worst aspect of this creature is its' taste for its' own species.

He had never heard of any other creature eating members of its' own species, let alone the mate. This was a little too much for Trowa to handle.

He finally got up from the computer, a little freaked out where his eyes were a little wider than what they needed to be. He walked out of the library as if in a daze, out on the sidewalk he bumped into Duo and Wufei, literally.

"Whoa, Trowa watch where you're going. This mulch that's used for the garden doesn't smell like a bed of roses you know." Duo exclaimed as he managed to save the bag of mulch from spilling the contents all over his clothes. Wufei didn't miss the way Trowa was acting.

"Barton, what's wrong with you?" Wufei asked the uni-banged pilot as he continued walking down the sidewalk. Wufei only adjusted the supplies that he was holding - consisting of a bucket, hand trowel, some seedlings, a hoe and a rake (the supplies that was at the house was destroyed by accident when one of the gundams blew away the gardening shed) - before he followed Trowa with Duo beside him.

"Huh, What?" Trowa looked around a little dazed as he suddenly noticed the other two pilots looking at him with a little concern.

"Trowa, what's going on? Why do you look like a zombie?" Duo asked the still stunned Trowa.

"I just saw the most horrific thing imaginable." Trowa quietly stated.

"WHAT WAS IT?" Duo and Wufei asked at the same time, a little shocked because there wasn't much that would rattle a gundam pilot.

"It was so horrible I have never seen something so disturbing in all of my life. Cannibals, they're all cannibals. How can such a creature exist?" Trowa continued to lament his troubles as the other boys looked on still wandering what he was talking about.

Trowa turned around to face the pilots who were walking behind him and he spotted it. Trowa just pointed and slowly began backing away.

Duo and Wufei looked to where Trowa was pointing, in the window there was a long, thin leafy green insect that had its' forearms bent forward as if in prayer and its triangular head staring straight ahead.

"Isn't that a praying mantis?" Wufei asked and Duo just nodded his head in the affirmative.

"It's horrible, isn't it." Trowa continued to back away until he had backed into a bench where someone had left their wooden bat completely forgotten at the bus stop.

"Monsters like those don't deserve to live and spread their cannibalism throughout the world." Trowa proclaimed as he picked up the bat and headed into the building and began to hit the mantis with the wooden bat and went around the entire building "destroying" all of the mantises.

"Do you think he realizes that Mantis was a fake in a museum displaying fake insects?" Duo asked Wufei as they heard crashing and scrambling as a police car was called to the scene. Duo and Wufei only stood to the side and watched as Trowa was dragged out of the museum by two large security guards and thrown into the back of the police car all the while laughing like a mad man.

"I guess not." Wufei finally answered as the two watched the police car drive off.

"OH MAN!" Duo suddenly yelled out.

"What's the matter Maxwell?" Wufei asked as he reached for his phone to start working on getting Trowa out of jail.

"Trowa was the only one who knew about gardening and he's gone to jail!" Wufei face vaulted at the braided pilots' lack of concern for their fellow pilot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I have been playing with the idea of Trowa fearing the praying mantis since I started this series.**

**Please read and review. Let me know if there is anyone you want to fear a certain insect.**

**P.S. – Trowa fans don't worry they do spring him out of jail and they made it safely back to the safe house. Trowa just was left out of the gardening duties. ;)  
**


	6. Chirp

_Chirp_

_By Hazel Eyes 401_

**XXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, this show belongs to Bandai.**

**XXXXXX**

**I would also like to thank shinigamiinochi for her excellent suggestion and that insect will definitely be the center of the next oneshot.**

**Now on with the next oneshot and don't forget to review.**

**XXXXXX**

In southern Canada, the circus that Trowa used as a cover had come to Canada to perform and Trowa went to visit his supposed sister, Catherine Barton. This visit was not only because he missed her but also for a little break from the other gundam pilots. He had spent a few hours in jail as a result of doing a very good impression of Barry Bonds in a bug museum. It was decided by the group that Trowa needed a break from the life of a gundam pilot, Quatre called it rehabilitation.

_I know that I've needed a break, but was it really necessary for Heero to booby trap my gundam with a bomb on the cockpit set to go off if anyone touched it. _Trowa thought to himself as he saw the unusual addition to his gundam before he left for the circus.

Trowa walked toward the big tent. The area was bustling with activity like usual, the smaller animal tent stood to the left of the larger main tent with the trailers on the opposite side. It was common practice to keep the performers as far away from the animal cages as possible, this not only kept the performers safe but also kept the animals calm due to fewer human interactions during the days.

Trowa continued walking toward the main tent when the manager spotted him and approached.

"Trowa, it is wonderful to see you again." The manager enthusiastically spoke to the quiet young man.

"Thank you, manager. I am only here for a little break." Trowa kindly replied to the older man.

"Yes, I heard that you attacked a bug museum. I must say I am a little surprised, I know what your real occupation is but I never expected you to fear a little insect." The manager admitted in a hushed voice.

"Well, I've never had to experience insects in the space colonies. I was just a little surprised and I over reacted." Trowa continued to talk to the manager as they headed for the trailers.

"I am glad that you came by. Catherine hasn't been her best. She has been overly tired and very jittery, so we have had to replace her act with a new clown and dog act. I'm a little worried about her, I saw her asleep in the middle of feeding the elephants. She was fast asleep leaning up against the elephant as it was eating peanuts from the bucket at her feet. I've been trying to get her to tell me what was bothering her but she wouldn't say what it was. Maybe you will have better luck." Manager finished explaining as Trowa headed toward his sister's trailer.

Trowa walked towards his sister's trailer with a slightly worried expression on his face as he noticed the area around her trailer was unusually messy. On the outside of the trailer was several boxes that were thrown open with their contents sprawled on the ground.

Trowa knew Catherine was not one to be messy, she was widely known within the circus for her precision and tidiness. So, seeing so many of her things strewn on the outside was strange to say the least.

As he approached her trailer door he heard muffled groans and what sounded like heavy boxes being tossed aside. His normally calm features showed a little surprise at hearing so much moving inside the trailer.

Trowa knocked on the door of the trailer and was startled when he saw Catherine throw the door open with her eyes on fire and anger pouring out of her every pore. She calmed down considerably when she saw Trowa's shock but the irritation in her features did not ease up one bit.

"Trowa, I didn't know you were coming back so soon. What are you doing here?" Catherine asked in a strained voice as she tried to be polite to the silent pilot.

"I was encouraged to take a small vacation after a recent incident." Trowa quietly spoke as his visible eye looked beyond Catherine into her trailer that looked to be overturned and a giant mess. This concerned Trowa more than her being overly tired.

"What happened to you?" Trowa quietly asked Catherine.

"Well…I…you see…" –_chirp- "_I haven't really been able to relax" –_chirp_- "due to an **interruption every. Single. NIGHT!**" –_chirp_- "**AAAGHHH!! WHERE IS THAT BLASTED CREATURE!!! IT IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!!**" Catherine finished her rant with the fire going back in her eyes and Trowa could literally see smoke coming out of her ears which is a sight he has never known from his easy going sister. Trowa absently stepped back as she ran back into the trailer and started ransacking the place again.

_Chirp-Chirp-Chiiiirrrppp._

'_I know that sound, but what is it_?' Trowa thought to himself as he tried to match the irritating noise to a specific creature.

_Chirp-Chirp-Chir-Chir-Chirrup. _

"Of course, it's a cricket." Trowa was pleased with himself for figuring out the unusual sound but was awestruck as he realized.

"Wait, it's a cricket."

"YEAH, OF COURSE IT'S A CRICKET!" Catherine yelled at her brother as he remained standing in the door frame looking rather shocked as Catherine darted back and forth trying to find the noise.

"WELL IF YOU'RE GOING TO JUST STAND THERE, WHY DON'T YOU COME HELP ME!!" Catherine yelled as she began looking even harder.

"How did you get a cricket?" Trowa asked as he stepped cautiously into the trailer being very watchful of his step and looking for any signs of movement.

"It was given to me when we were in China. A couple was so proud of my performance they wanted me to have good luck with me where ever I go. Apparently, crickets are a good luck charm in some places in the world." Catherine seemed to be overly irritated with this insect.

"So, what is the problem? You're not scared are you?" Trowa calmly asked and barely managed to miss a pot aimed squarely at the back of his head from his enraged sister.

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF THAT INSECT." Catherine growled toward Trowa as he fell unceremoniously on his backside and became cornered between the wall of the trailer and an endtable with a small lamp.

"I just don't like those insects mostly because of their nonstop chirping. It drives me up the wall. I was planning on feeding it to some wild creature but before I could it escaped the cage and I lost it in this trailer. Every night since then it has done nothing all night but chirp every few minutes. Just when I think I might get a moment of peace, it goes off again! I think it is just waiting for me to try and relax because it knows it's trying to crack me…ha ha ha ha." Catherine went from slightly enraged to maniacal laughter.

As Trowa heard her laughing with a mad look in his eye, he became very worried for her and about to move from his fallen position but something caught his eye.

His right eye caught a small black dot jump to his side. He watched intently as he realized this was the cricket. A typical black six legged creature, it jumped once again before it raised its back legs mimicking a violin and he heard the chirp of the cricket as it played its legs.

Before the insect could jump away, Trowa threw himself over to the insect and captured it in one grab. He was surprised at how resilient the creature seemed, it tried jumping and crawling out of Trowa's hand but it wasn't allowed to escape.

Trowa got to his knees and walked to the outside of the trailer. He thought it might be best to tell Catherine of his find if he and the cricket were safely outside.

"Catherine…" Trowa gently called as she turned her head he held up his enclosed hands indicating his capture of the annoying insect.

"You caught it! You caught it! Finally, it won't be in my trailer anymore. Yes." Catherine threw her arms in the air and rejoiced for the renewed silence.

"What do you want me to do with it, Cathy?" Trowa asked as he watched her dance around.

She stopped dancing and put her finger to her chin with a serious expression on her face then she looked around and grinned maliciously at her punishment for the offending cricket. Trowa looked at her and wandered if the cricket had driven her to insanity.

Catherine was grinning like a Cheshire cat as she pointed to where she wanted the cricket to suffer – the lion cages.

"Catherine, you can't feed a cricket to the lions!" Trowa exclaimed to the circus performer.

"I don't expect them to eat it, just crush it and kill it in a very agonizing death." Catherine laughed again as she casually walked over to the lion cages.

Trowa just looked at his captive and followed his sister, again wandering if his calm sister had truly gone insane

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hazel: FINALLY!! I didn't think I was ever going to get this oneshot done. I apologize for the long wait but you see I got really busy at work and my muse ran away. But I found it and caught it.**

_***Turns and looks at cage with a blue fox with silver ears and tail.**_

**Trowa: Hazel, what is going on? **

**Hazel: Oh, Trowa it is good to see you. Like I told everyone else I have been very busy and had absolutely no idea how to finish. But I found my muse and should have no more problems. Isn't she so cute?**

_***Looks back at cage, empty and door swinging open.**_

**Trowa: It would be if she were here.**

**Hazel: Well….What she ran away again?! You have to help me find her.**

**Trowa: Why would I help you find a creature that encourages you to torture us in this story?**

**Hazel: Well, how about this: if you don't help me catch my muse again then this story will not be finished and you will be trapped here until the story has been finished.**

**Trowa: I see your point. **_***Starts looking for muse.* **_**Here fox, here muse…what's it's name anyway?**

**Hazel: Her name is Dixie. **_***Receives odd look from Trowa.***_** I know I was in a country mood from listening to so much country music.**

**Hazel: Well, the next oneshot should come much sooner but in the meantime please review and tell me any suggestions that you have for our favorite gundam boys and girls to fear or be freaked out by any insects.**

**Trowa: You're not planning on focusing on…..are you?**

**Hazel: Maybe. **

**Trowa: Well you better have some good security or a very good place to hide because he will NOT be happy about that.**

**Hazel: Don't worry about it. Everything will be fine.**

_***Trowa looks at Hazel with skepticism.**_


End file.
